yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Serena/Gallery
Official Serena full view.png Serena face.png Serena Concept Art.png|Serena concept art. Serena Concept Art 2.png|Serena concept art. Serena's face Concept Art.png|Serena's face concept art. Serena and Yuzu swapping clothes Concept Art.png|Serena and Yuzu swapping clothes concept art. Serena in Riding Duel outfit concept art.png|Serena in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Shonen Jump Magazine Serena and Cat Dancer.png Openings & Endings Burn! Arc V Op 2 Yuzu and Serena.jpg UNLEASH Arc V Op 3 Yuzu and Serena.png Arc V Op 3 Yuzu and Serena (2).png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png ARC of Smile! Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 Serena and Yuya.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (2).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Serena and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (6).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (7).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png Trump Card Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png Arc V Op 4 Serena and Yuzu fusion summon.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png Speaking Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Shingo and Serena.png Arc V Ed 4 Yuzu and her counterparts.png Arc V Four Dimension Bracelets.png Arc V Ed 4 Serena punching Shingo.png Arc V Ed 4 Serena asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png Anime Episode 38 Arc V Serena overhearing Sora's tantrums.png Arc V Serena and Barrett.png Serena in cloak.jpg Episode 40 Arc V Reiji grabs Serena's arm.png Arc V Serena's Bracelet.png Arc V Ep 040.png Arc V Reiji and Serena.png Episode 41 Reiji and Serena 0.png Child Serena.png Serena and Blue Cat.png Arc V Ep 041.png Professor and Serena.png Child Serena and Reiji.png Barrett force return.png Arc V 41 Serena.png Serena's full appearance.png Arc V Reo ordering Sora and Obelisk Force to capture Serena.png Episode 45 Arc V 045 Serena VS Dennis.png Arc V Serena with Fusion Card.png Hikage rescues Serena.png Episode 46 Serena's explanation.png Serena and Yuzu 1.png Episode 48 Selena defends Shun.png Serena and Shun.png Arc V Ep 048.png Tsukikage, Serena, and Shun.png Arc V 048 Obelisk Force VS Tsukikage, Serena and Kurosaki.png Serena and Shun 48-1.png Episode 50 Yuya cried for his friends.png Arc V Ep 050.png Shun speaking with Serena.png Shun and Serena 50-1.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 55 Arc V 055 Security VS Sawatari and Serena.png Episode 56 Yuya and Serena 56.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Serena taken by Turbo Duelist.png Episode 57 Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Ep 57 Shingo and Serena.png Arc V Ep 057.png Episode 59 Serena interrogates.png Everyone arrested.png Episode 62 Serena annoyed.jpg Episode 63 Everyone assemble.png Everyone trapped 1.png Everyone trapped.png Everyone taken away.png Episode 70 Arc V Tony vs Serena.png Serena smile.jpg Episode 77 Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Episode 79 Arc V Reiji, Sam and Serena.png Episode 83 Yugo vs Serena.jpg Episode 84 Serena in Riding Duelist Outfit.jpg Arc V 084 Serena VS Hugo.png Serena and Yugo.jpg Arc 84 End.jpg Episode 85 Arc V 85.png Yugo and Serena 85-1.jpg Yugo and Serena 85-2.jpg Yugo and Serena 85-3.jpg Yugo and Serena 85.jpg Episode 86 Serena and Security 86.jpg Serena 86-1.jpg Arc V Ep 086.png Tsukikage and Serena 86.jpg Episode 88 Reira and Serena 88-1.jpg Episode 89 Serena 89-1.jpg Serena Reira 89-1.jpg Serena 89-2.jpg Episode 91 Yuri, Sora, Serena, Reira 91.png Arc V 91 Serena's bracelet resonating stronger.png Episode 92 Barrett and Serena 92-1.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 11.png Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Volume 15.jpg Other Manzai Serena manzai.png Yuzu and Serena manzai.jpg Category:Image Gallery